


Home Early

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: coming home early from a trip away, Noct finds something unexpected, but it's definitely a welcome surprise





	Home Early

 

  Noctis wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he returned home early from a trip to Cleigne, but finding Ignis sprawled out on their bed, legs bent at the knees and spread wide, hands stroking chest and his weeping length simultaneously wasn’t it.  But he wasn’t complaining.  Definitely not.

  Ignis wasn’t one to indulge on his own much.  He preferred mutual pleasure he’d confessed.  Yet here he was, right in the middle of the bed, arching his back, hips stuttering up into his own fist, skin gleaming sinfully with the sweat of his actions, hair dishevelled and sticking to his forehead, mouth parted, tongue slipping over his teeth, cheeks stained pink.

  Noct leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed as he took in the sight of his husband writhing and debauched on their bed, sheets twisting under his hips as he ground down, still unaware of his appreciative audience, his keen eyes catching the glint of the wedding ring on a long finger as it pumped up and down the slick shaft.  It had to be the hottest thing he’d seen in a long time.  Ignis in general notwithstanding.  That went without saying.  His own cock twitched in his pants, but he held still not wanting to interrupt the display Ignis made on the black sheets, pale skin almost glowing against them.

  He watched Ignis arch up off the bed, back sinuous, almost feline as he curled, fist twisting on the upstroke in a motion that mimicked the way Noct himself would touch Ignis’ cock as he readied him.  He wondered idly if that was what Ignis was thinking about as he pleasured himself, was he imagining it was Noct’s hand fisted around his shaft, his thumb swiping over the flushed head, pressing into the slit and making him groan deep in his throat?  Noct slid his jacket off silently, letting it drop to the floor in a puddle at his feet, and palmed himself through his pants, torn between letting Ignis know he was there then joining in and staying where he was enjoying the impromptu show that was playing out before him.

  Staying put won out for the moment as Ignis gasped and canted his hips up higher, thighs straining as he held himself in that position, the hand on his chest gliding down over his taut stomach, head pressed back into the pillows, the long line of his throat curved, adam’s apple bouncing as he swallowed thickly.  Damn, he was beautiful like this, an aphrodisiac made flesh.

  Noct moved to the foot of the bed and was rewarded with the sight of Ignis’ ass clenching convulsively, and he couldn’t help the hushed moan that spilled from his mouth.  Ignis’ eyes fluttered open and widened in surprise when they found Noct, pearly teeth biting into his bottom lip, his hand faltering for a moment.

  “Noct,” Ignis growled, voice rough and husky.

  “Don’t stop,” Noct whispered as Ignis made to move and reach for him.  “I want to watch you.”

  Ignis’ eyes rolled back, long lashes closing over the black blown pupils, his hand gripping himself tight again, a brighter flush to his cheeks as his hand began to stroke harder, the slick sounds echoing in the silence, Noct unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand in to cup at himself as he watched his husband comply with his request.  Ignis’ mouth dropped open, panting harshly as his hand moved faster, hips dipping and rising fervently with each stroke.

  Noct crawled up onto the bed, his hands moving of their own volition to glide over Ignis’ thighs, muscles quivering under the pads of his fingers, Ignis moaning at his touch as his fist pumped harder and faster, the sound of his name falling from Ignis’ lips, hoarse and needy, a message straight to his own neglected arousal.  He ignored his own desires and kept his eyes locked on Ignis.

  Ignis’ free hand found his, their fingers tangling together as his husband rocked his hips up fitfully, he was close, Noct could see, his balls tightening, cock pulsing in slickened fist and Noct moved his other hand to the silky inside of Ignis’ thigh.

  “Ohh,” Ignis moaned, toes curling in the sheets as he clenched tighter and writhed.  His stomach muscles convulsed, eyes screwed shut, back arching and holding as he came, hot jets of his come painting his abdominals.  He collapsed back on the bed and panted as Noct rubbed circles over his thigh, other hand still trapped in Ignis’ tightly.

  Unobstructed green eyes met his after a few moments, a little shy now as he came down from his high, smiling that diabolically sexy half smile, “you’re home early,” he murmured breathlessly, reaching for some tissues to clean his stomach of the mess he’d made.

  “Mmmhmm,” Noct hummed, “I’ll go away more often if this is what I come home to.”

  “Don’t you dare,” Ignis said, shifting so he could sit up and wiping his hand on more tissues.  “I missed you,” he murmured leaning forward to press his soft lips to Noct’s in a sweet kiss, clean hand cupping Noct’s cheek, long legs still parted as he scooted closer to lean into Noct’s arms.

  Noct kissed him harder, bring his hand up to Ignis’ neck and holding him there.  “What brought that on?” he asked when he pulled back.

  “I missed you,” Ignis repeated in answer, leaning his forehead to Noct’s. 

  “Well, I’m home now,” Noct chuckled, “c’mon, let’s get you in the shower.”  He pulled Ignis up off the bed and pushed his pants down, unbuttoning his shirt as he followed Ignis to the shower, admiring the way his husband swung his hips. 

  He grinned as Ignis twisted his head to look over his bare shoulder, sultry smile pulling at his lips, come hither look in his eyes.

  “Are you coming?” Ignis asked suggestively.  This was going to be a very long shower, Noct thought as he rushed to join his husband, throwing his shirt over his shoulder.

 


End file.
